


Repaying the favor

by problematicuser69



Series: A favor for a favor [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-06 22:05:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18397274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematicuser69/pseuds/problematicuser69
Summary: Exactly what it says in the title.





	Repaying the favor

**Author's Note:**

> Since many people asked me, here's the continuation to my first Nero/V fic!  
> If you liked it and you want more make sure to support me on twitter too [ @switchnaesala ](https://twitter.com/switchnaesala)

Nero was true to his words, V can concede him that.

That same night, with the excuse of patrolling the streets in case of a demon attack, Nero has taken V far from the van and Nico, and V could do nothing but follow, a fake innocent air surrounding him like he has no idea about what he will get.

 

Nero said he was going to repay him and by god he was going to do that, no matter what.

 

 

He shoves V against a column, gaining a grunt from the other. Somehow that brings a smirk to his face, seeing him looking cornered, but it last just a moment before V's expression becomes playful.

"So, what are you going to do to me?" he asks, and Nero grins, pressing a thigh between V's legs and noticing already a pretty evident bulge.

"Nothing you won't enjoy, trust me" is all he replies with before capturing his lips with his in a kiss that V reciprocates eagerly, pulling Nero closer with his arms around his neck, but Nero doesn’t stay still, and instead he already begins to explore V’s body with his hands, letting his fingers brush against his exposed skin – V is definitely an hazard dressed like this, he’s too pretty for his own good.

His fingers are cold and they send shivers across V’s spine but Nero can’t stop touching him; besides, they’re going to get pretty warmed up soon, and Nero’s sure V will forgive him after they’re done.

 

It’s his turn to shiver when V takes his lower lip between his teeth, biting it, and he can’t help but to smirk at that sensation.

You never know what V can do next, and Nero would lie if he said that that aspect of him didn’t intrigue him to no end.

 

But V’s not the only one how can surprise the other…

 

Nero can’t help but to feel very proud of himself at the surprised moan that escapes V’s lips when he palms him though the pants he soon won’t be wearing anymore. He can feel him through the fabric and V’s already pressing his hips closer, trying to get more friction.

“So impatient” he comments, and V makes a half-amused half-frustrated noise.

“I didn’t make you wait” he retorts.

“We have time now” Nero replies, but despite his words he undoes V’s belt and he fumbles with the zipper, freeing his erection.

 

They have more time now, that’s true, but he’s not going to let V die of boredom before they get to the main event. That would be rude, especially considering that, in fact, last time V got to work immediately – and what a fantastic job he did.

 

V closes his eyes, resting his weight completely against the column as Nero takes his erection in hand, starting to masturbate him immediately to full hardness.

His neck is exposed like this and Nero can’t help it when he sinks his teeth in, gaining a hiss from V, who pulls him closer and encourages him to do it again. Nero of course obliges, sucking, biting and licking marks all over his tender flesh, enjoying the way that makes V whimper.

He begins to move his hand up and down, up and down, at first with slow and deep movements that make V go boneless, so much that he has to completely hold onto Nero but it’s ok, Nero will hold him; he won’t let him fall.

Actually… there’s something he wants to say, a proposition to make, but he has no idea about how he should address the subject nor when it would be appropriate, and it’s driving him crazy.

Luckily for him V is a very perceptive person, and he notices that there’s something distracting Nero – despite being… quite distracted himself – and he asks “Something wrong?”

“I…” come on Nero, don’t be a coward now “I want to ride you”

 

He can’t decipher V’s expression after he said that, and the thought that he has ruined everything begins to appear in his mind, but it all goes to hell when V pulls him closer, leaning over him for a heated kiss.

Oh, then he doesn’t mind that after all.

 

 

They settle on the ground, V resting his back on the column and Nero sitting on his lap happily kissing him.

 

“So… how…?”

“I’ve got everything I need here” Nero replies immediately, interrupting V.

 

The things is… he really really wanted to do this, so much that while they were resting inside the van he procured himself lube and condoms, secured in his pockets, and – god thinking about it now makes him feel so ashamed – he prepared himself while he was taking a shower, right before heading out with V.

So yeah, he’s ready, way too ready for this.

 

Fortunately V seems to catch on pretty quickly on what he means, so at least Nero won’t have to spell it out, and he smirks at the realization.

“You really want this, huh?”

Something in the way he says it makes Nero feel less ashamed of this somehow; it’s almost just a sweet observation, and Nero nods, silencing any possible reply with a kiss.

 

The preparations are quick – one might say even rushed, but Nero already took his time in the shower and he really wants V inside of him right now – and as soon as he gets rid of his pants, Nero’s already unravelling the condom around V’s cock – and he doesn’t miss the way the other has to bite his lip to stifle a moan – and he lubes him up.

A sigh of relief escapes him and he slowly lowers himself, V’s cock pressing against his entrance, and it’s clear that V’s trying his best to hold on, to not be an asshole and just shove himself as deep as he can, and that’s something Nero can appreciate. He can still feel how V’s hands are grabbing his hips, with a strength that he didn’t expect from the man, and he wonders if they’ll leave some sort of bruise – probably not since he heals fast, but ain’t that a shame now that he thinks about it.

 

Once he’s completely seated, he waits before moving. V is shivering in front of him, his face of a darker shade than usual and eyes half-closed. He seems to be already overwhelmed by the pleasure but… Nero can’t say he’s in such a better state: he’s already panting, his legs’ muscles trembling and his dick already wet with precome. He’s finding it hard to focus.

 

Surprisingly it’s V the first one to move, snapping his hips upwards and taking Nero by surprise. He jolts, holding onto V’s shoulders, and it’s then that he decides that it’s time to get a move on.

 

Every times he sinks on V’s cock, he feels ripples of pleasure spreading through his whole body, making him shake. One look at V is enough to understand that he must feel the same.

His erratic pace have gotten weaker now, sign that he must be getting tired, but it’s not a problem for Nero: he can make up to that on his own.

His movements get faster and faster, and Nero can’t help but to moan loudly at the feeling of V’s cock hitting a particularly sweet spot inside of him. He presses himself closer to the other, locking their lips in a kiss, and the friction of his cock against V’s stomach is almost too much for Nero, but that’s not what sets him over the edge.

 

He feels V’s hand tighten their grasp as the other bucks his hips up in one last thrust, going deep, as he buries himself inside Nero, come spilling from his cock.

It’s then that Nero has to bite back a very loud moan as he comes as well, and he still keeps kissing V despite both of them being reduced to trembling messes.

 

When they part, they’re both breathless, breathless but very, very satisfied.

“Good?” Nero asks and V nods before dragging him closer again, pressing his lips against Nero’s. He doesn’t look like he has any intentions to move and, if he has to be honest, neither does Nero, so they just keep kissing, nipping at each other’s lips, caressing each other’s body but this time their movements are less erratic and – dare Nero say it – sweeter. He likes it.

 

A small whine escapes him when V finally pulls out – despite doing it ever so slowly as to cause less discomfort to him – and Nero finds himself missing that feeling already.

Not now, though, not now. They should keep their energies in case something bad happens, especially V who – Nero has to remind himself – is a _human_ and needs rest more than him.

Still… there can always be another time, and by the way V’s happily nuzzling at his neck, it looks like Nero’s not the only one who wants this to happen again. Good.

 

Once they’ve gained some energy back and they’ve gotten dressed again – not that they had undressed much apart from their paints – they’re finally ready to go.

Nero turns to V to see if he’s actually good to go but he can’t help but to frown at what he sees.

“Are you leaving that here?”

V looks at him, perplexed.

“Where should I… I mean, I don’t know…”

Nero gets closer again and he snatches the used condom out of V’s hand before he could let it fall on the ground.

“Didn’t your mom ever tell you not to litter?” he says, only half-joking because c’mon, they’re saving the city from troubles not creating more for them “I’m sure we’ll find a bin that’s still intact somewhere”

 

V looks at Nero, surprised by that reaction, but his lips soon curve into a smile as he begins to follow Nero – who’s still babbling about good manners and whatnot.

This fellow right here… is certainly more interesting than V thought and, he has to say, he wouldn’t mind this experience to repeat itself from time to time.

 

Yes, he wants to get to know him better and, if they get to also have more intimate encounters as well, then it’s even better.


End file.
